bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thad Carlson
Thad Carlson is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Kevin Cahoon. Character Description Thad is a slightly tall, skinny nerd with red hair and horn-rimmed glasses, as well as green eyes. He wears an Astronomy sweater all year round, as opposed to the vest worn by most of the nerds, and his sweater has elbow patches. If he's observed closely, he appears to have braces. In the winter, he adds a pair of yellow tinted ski goggles that fit over his glasses along with a puffball hat, grey gloves, and winter boots. Thad also wears athletic glasses when playing dodge-ball and whilst running on the football field. Characteristics Thad is known around the school both for his lisp and for his fixation on yardsticks. Thad pronounces "s" as "th", and makes sounds that make it seem like he may spit when he talks (though strangely, in mission dialogue he never lisps). He can frequently be seen carrying a yardstick around, and likes to use it as a weapon when he fights. In an apparently infamous incident that occurred the year before Bully took place, Thad broke a yardstick over Peanut's head and got away with it without being beaten up. He is also confrontational and aggressive by nerd standards. In a few different missions during fights, rather than cower like most of the Nerds do, Thad joins in. Although most of the nerds hate the Bullies and Jocks, Thad's primary grudge is against the Greasers. Thad is also well known for his ability to make weapons, boasting to others about it and sometimes using threats regarding this. According to the bully Troy, Thad once made a grenade out of an eraser. It appears Thad has an interest in American history, this is shown in his dialogue when he quotes General Custer, Fallujah during the Gulf War, and the Tet offensive. Thad is the younger brother of the Jock Dan. Although they have different last names, their names were given on the Soundboard rather than in the game, and the Soundboard has several name-related errors on it. Role in game During the mission “Character Sheets”, Thad is seen being terrorized by Davis and Troy by the Autoshop, along side Beatrice & Fatty. When Jimmy comes to take the character sheet from the Bullies, Thad aids him. Thad is most active during the events of Chapter 4. When Jimmy needs to get to the Observatory from next to the library in Stronghold Assault, Thad is the one who has the key code. When Jimmy sprays over posters of Mandy in Bullworth, Thad puts new posters up. He also appeared in the cutscene from Defender of the Castle trying to get their stuff to get away from the Jocks. His role in the mission The Big Game is to make sure that Jimmy can do the Cow Dance correctly. For Halloween he dresses as "Super Thad", a superhero who wields a yardstick. Super-Thad wears a yellow bodysuit and a pair of white underwear over it, the underwear being defaced with a skid mark. He plays on the Nerd's Dodgeball team. Carlson, Thad Carlson, Thad Carlson, Thad